


My Only Vice Is Standing By Your Side

by ladyofdecember



Series: FrenderMonth2017 [1]
Category: Futurama
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Fry is feeling sick and Bender just wants to fix it. FrenderMonth2017 prompt: Week 1: Fluff & First Kiss.





	My Only Vice Is Standing By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I kinda cheated for this first prompt which is "First Kiss" as it's not really a proper kiss but oh well.
> 
> Urban Dictionary:
> 
> Dum-Dum  
> 1) A cute way of calling someone dumb.  
> 2) A person who's sometime marked by extreme irrationality and superfluous illogicality.  
> 3) A cute way of addressing your loved one.
> 
> "Ain't no surprise  
> That I can't sleep tonight  
> My only vice  
> Is standing by your side
> 
> So won't you love me better  
> I'm waiting here  
> I need you now  
> Gravity can't hold us down  
> So just take me there  
> To higher ground"  
> -Higher Ground by ODESZA and Naomi Wild

“Ohhh... “ Fry groaned as he held his head in his hands from his place on the living room couch.

He hadn't been feeling his best lately but had shrugged the whole thing off thinking it was just a 24 hour thing. As he sank down further into the dingy couch cushions, the redhead realized he had been majorly wrong.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. The sound of Bender's footcups announced his arrival long before the man actually saw him enter the room. “Heya meatball! How's things?”

Fry blinked slowly at him as the robot sat down beside him. His nose was running but he was out of tissues and his throat ached but still he managed to croak out a response. “I'm sick.”

“Ah.” Was all the bot said in response and the two stared at the blank TV screen for a moment. Fry was way too lazy and out of it to try to find the remote so off the set stayed.

When Bender realized the human wasn't going to elaborate, he turned back to him. “So uh... what's wrong?”

With a sigh, the man began describing his various symptoms to which the bot listened intently. “And I'm just so tired!” He finished, shutting his eyes for a moment.

Bender looked over his friend with concern, his eyes slanting slightly. “Aww... poor meatball.”

“I thought maybe I wouldn't have to deal with these things anymore, you know, bein' in the future and all. Ugh... my everything hurts!”

“Maybe you could try some of my tea that I made earlier?”

Fry cracked an eye open at his friend. “Bender, that's half made of motor oil!”

Bender glared and crossed his arms across his chest compartment. “The robots at the church liked it!”

Sitting up and cracking his neck back and forth eliciting a nice cracking sound, Fry rubbed at his running nose and blinked wearily. “Ugh, I hate being sick!”

The robot was back to staring at the redhead with a look of worry playing across his features. “Ohhh, Fry! I don't know enough about humans to help! What can I do?”

“Nothing really. I think I should probably just get some sleep.” Fry said, shrugging his shoulders as he tried to summon enough energy to actually get up from the couch and stagger the long walk back to the bedroom.

“Okay buddy!” Bender said and in one fell swoop, scooped the man up into his arms and began carrying him back.

Fry was surprised but grateful that he didn't have to walk anywhere. He settled back against the robot's cold, metal chest.

Bender laid him down on his twin bed and then went about fixing the covers around him.

“Thanks Bender. You're always so nice to me.” Fry mumbled, his eyes getting heavy now that he was in his bed. His body began betraying him as it began to melt down into the mattress.

“Yeah, well, someone's got to take care of you. You're always getting into trouble and hurting your dumb, weak, mortal body.”

Fry peered up at him tiredly and cracked a smile. “Aw... you care about me!”

Bender finished smoothing out the covers and stood back up, studying the man for a second. Instead of the normal, expected, biting response, the robot replied in a softer tone. “Well... yeah, I guess I do.”

That was... unexpected. Fry squinted at his friend, unsure if it was the fever or if he had heard him right. “What do you mean? You don't care about anyone!”

Bender looked irritated and placed his hands on where his hips would be, were he human. “Yeah, but I care about you, dum-dum! Geez, just how long is it gonna take for you to get the hint already?!”

Fry was besides himself, his eyes wide as fatigue tried to melt away to be replaced with shock. “Well, uh, I-”

“I mean geez, how many hints does a robot have to drop, huh?!”

Fry blushed, his hands on the covers next to him, gently kneading the edges. “Gee, I... I'm glad you said something. I... I really like you too.”

Bender tried to play up his fake irritation even more, just to cover up the vulnerability he was now feeling for having exposed his feelings to the man. “Well, great! I'm... really glad!” He yelled, trying to act angry.

“Why are you yelling then?”

“I'm not yelling!”

The redhead blinked up at him uncertainly. 

Bender let the facade drop as he sat down on the edge of the bed, the look of the man too much to bear. He gently tugged the blankets up to his chest and just about under his chin as he began to speak softly. “Dum-dum, I've liked you for a long time. Actually... loved you. I just... didn't want to be the first one to say something. Too late now.”

Fry beamed at his friend, feeling warm and flushed and not entirely sure it had to do with his fever. He leaned forward and hugged the robot close to him, feeling the pleasant coolness against his face.

Bender wasted no time in hugging him back just as tightly but only for a moment before he was pushing him back down in to the bed and covering him back up. “You need to rest. You are just a human after all. Not like me, Bender, who needs no such things!”

“Can't you just stay here with me?”

“Yeah, okay!” He replied almost immediately.

It was a tight fit, the twin bed with the both of them on top of it. Bender made a quick mental note to push their beds together later that night, after they woke up. 

Fry curled into the side of the bot, smiling as he shut his eyes to finally get some rest. Bender felt himself starting to get a little overheated in his chest cavity but he was sure it was normal, system operations. He leaned down and kissed the man's forehead, or rather, pressed the area where his mouth would be to the pale skin, feeling how warm it was.


End file.
